memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Pablo Soriano
|birthplace = Guatemala City, Guatemala |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Background Actor; Stand-in |characters = Multiple characters }} Pablo Soriano is an actor, dancer and choreographer who was a regular background performer throughout the run of , , and . He appeared as several Jem'Hadar, Borg, Bajorans, Cardassians, Tellarites and Klingons. In addition he worked as stand-in for regulars and guest actors. Soriano appeared as a cop in the television movie The Second Civil War (1997, with Joanna Cassidy, Ron Perlman, William Schallert, and Robert Picardo) and as Colonel Soliz in the mini-series Kingpin (2003, with L. Sidney and Jorge Cervera, Jr.). He was also credited as choreographer for the television series Resurrection Blvd. (2000-2002, with Ray Wise and Lawrence Monoson) and appeared as pizza delivery guy in the pilot episode of Veronica Mars (2004). More recently, Soriano had a guest role in the television series Secretos (2008) and appeared as a regular principal actor, Detective Ramos, in several episodes of the crime series Dexter (2006-2008, alongside Keith Carradine). He was also a day player on Reno 911!, where he appeared as a Mexican police officer, and was a lead dancer on the CBS series Clubhouse. Star Trek appearances File:Nightclub patron 1.jpg|Nightclub patron (uncredited) File:Jem'Hadar on Torga IV 2.jpg|Jem'Hadar soldier (uncredited) File:Demelos.jpg|Demelos (uncredited) File:Bahrat's station alien 4.jpg|Alien vendor (uncredited) File:Cooperative alien 3.jpg|Cooperative alien (uncredited) File:Male Nyrian invader 4.jpg|Nyrian invader (uncredited) File:Starbase brig guard, 2373.jpg|Starbase brig guard (uncredited) File:Voyager ops ensign 3 in sickbay.jpg|Starfleet ensign Recurring character (uncredited) File:Pablo Soriano, the fight.jpg|Hand double for Robert Beltran (uncredited) File:Biomimetic copy, operations officer 4.jpg|Biomimetic [[Doppelgänger#The Silver Blood|copy of the Voyager ensign]] (uncredited) File:Borg drone 7, tactical cube 138.jpg|Borg drone (uncredited) File:Boarding Klingon 2 2377.jpg|Klingon crewman (uncredited) File:Kraylor male on Quarra.jpg|Kraylor worker (uncredited) File:Officer killed by Jenkins.jpg|Holographic officer (uncredited) File:Enterprise launch guest 5.jpg|Human civilian (uncredited) File:No image yet.jpg|Klingon (uncredited) File:Illusory alien 1, 2151.jpg|Illusory alien (uncredited) File:Somraw bridge officer 1.jpg|Klingon bridge officer (uncredited) File:Klingon marauder 3, 2152.jpg|Klingon marauder (uncredited) File:Borg drone 1, 2153.jpg|Borg drone (uncredited) File:Pablo Soriano, Borg Invasion 4D.jpg|Borg drone Borg Invasion 4D (uncredited) File:Illyrian crewman 2.jpg|Illyrian crewmember (uncredited) File:Human bar patron 1, 2154.jpg|Bar patron (uncredited) File:Tellarite slave trader 1.jpg|Tellarite slave trader (uncredited) File:Tellarite aide 2, 2154.jpg|Tellarite aide (uncredited) File:Terev.jpg|Terev (uncredited) File:Tellarite representative 2, 2155.jpg|Tellarite delegate (uncredited) File:Human 22nd civilian ceremony attendee 10.jpgCivilian ceremony attendee (uncredited) Recurring appearances * ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 5) ** ** ** ** ** (Season 6) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 7) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Stand-in work * ** – stand-in for Robert Beltran and Chuck Borden ** – stand-in for Zach Galligan ** – stand-in for Robert Beltran ** – stand-in for Robert Beltran ** – stand-in for Ron Canada ** – stand-in for Bruce McGill * ** – stand-in for Vince Deadrick, Jr., Mike Watson, Scott Bakula (splinter unit), and utility stand-in ** ** – stand-in for John Billingsley and Steve Blalock ** – stand-in for John Billingsley and Phil Culotta ** – utility stand-in ** – stand-in for Wade Andrew Williams ** – stand-in for Charles Lucia and Lawrence Monoson ** – stand-in for Rudolph Willrich ** – stand-in for David Kagen, Dean Stockwell, Christopher Shea, Dan McCann, and Vince Deadrick, Jr. ** – utility stand-in External links * * Pablo Soriano at LinkedIn.com * de: Pablo Soriano es: Pablo Soriano Category:Performers Category:Film performers Category:DS9 performers Category:VOY performers Category:ENT performers Category:Stand-ins